


Master's Choice

by SpandexButterfly



Series: The Spice of Life [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin submissive, Dan dominate, Dan top, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Multi, Strip Tease, Threesome, experimenting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpandexButterfly/pseuds/SpandexButterfly
Summary: Arin and Suzy thought of a way to spice up their three-way relationship with Dan, but does Dan have it in him to follow through with the idea? Dan is fully aware of his "vanilla" tastes. Does he even have what it takes to give his lovers what they want?
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Series: The Spice of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959715
Kudos: 17





	Master's Choice

The Grump crew all sat in the office’s meeting space—the designated “quiet room” with all of the fan art and the whiteboard and overhead projector. Many of them sat on the couches, though a couple sat on pillows on the floor or off to the sides in chairs. Each of their directors had their turns giving updates and news on the company. Greg gave updates on the progress of Soviet Jump Game, which was increasingly popular. Suzy updated them on the merch store and got ideas for future additions to the Game Grumps store. Allie gave social media updates. That was followed by Brent who finished up the meeting’s reports with the financial report for the current quarter. Arin was always in awe of the reports they received during meetings. It was an incredible feeling to know his company—their company—was doing so well. 

When everyone was done and notes had been taken and documents filed, Arin turned off the projector and stood up to give his closing remarks. “Alright, I think that’s it for today. Thanks everyone for your hard work,” Arin told his team, clapping his hands together. “I know you guys complain that I say that every meeting, but it’s true, so I’ll keep saying it.” 

The team laughed, Dan turning to grin at Suzy next to him. Arin continued. “Next meeting is our usual time and day. Dan and I are going to be recording pretty much all day today, so if you need something, grab Brent or Allie. So with that said”—Arin flourished his hand, waving them off towards the door—“beat it.” He sometimes ended their meetings like that; a bit of playful banter when they had a good meeting. 

The team stood, gathering papers and laptops and tablets and whatnot. As people shuffled out, Arin’s eye caught Suzy looking towards him. He blinked and looked at her, meeting her gaze. She gave a slight, barely noticeable nod, and in return, he nodded back just as unnoticeably. Suzy grabbed a binder and her iPad and shuffled out with everyone else. Then Arin’s eyes caught Dan organizing his folder of papers and balancing his phone as he moved to leave. 

“Hey Dan, hang on a sec,” Arin said to him as he pulled on the projector screen’s rope to roll it back up. 

“Sure, buddy. What’s up?” Dan whirled around, nearly dropping his phone but managing to catch it and keep a grip on his papers. 

Arin laughed and helped him out, straightening everything in his best friend’s arms. “Maybe we should go paperless. Save a few trees and a few headaches.”

Dan laughed and gave his longtime friend and boss—the best boss he’d ever had—a pointed look. “Uh, ya think?” 

“I mean, a paper trail helps sometimes. Especially if we have internet problems or files get deleted cause technology,” Arin explained, gathering his own files, iPad, and phone. 

“So, what? You wanted to discuss conservationism versus paper back up files with me?” Dan chuckled. 

Arin smirked, shaking his head. “No, actually. That wasn’t what I wanted to talk about.” He lowered his voice, stepping closer. Dan seemed a little surprised but didn’t move a muscle. Arin placed a hand on Dan’s waist. “Suzy and I had something we wanted to ask you, but she left it up to me to convey the interest.” 

“Oh?” Dan smirked back. “We haven’t had this conversation since we first started this happy thruple. So considering we already had the ‘we want you as our third piece of the Triforce’ discussion months ago, I’m guessing this is the ‘we want to level up our game’ discussion.”

Arin stepped in and planted a kiss on Dan’s lips with a smile. “See? That’s why we chose you. You don’t bullshit around the bush.” 

“Bullshit around the bush?” Dan laughed, freeing up an arm and wrapping it around Arin to pull him closer. “What, are you Ross now?” 

“Shaddup,” Arin complained half-heartedly. “Anyway, Suzy and I were thinking last night… There’s something we want you to try with us.”

“I’m not letting Suzy peg me,” Dan said half as a joke. 

Arin laughed and punched him playfully. “Just listen you big dope! We had the idea that we wanted you to be a little more dominant with us. Well, maybe a lot more dominant.”

“Dominant…? You mean like… Dom-Sub kinda dominant?” Arin nodded and Dan’s stomach fluttered with the wings of a dozen butterflies. “Like BDSM?”

“Not the whole nine yards. We don’t have to go too far into uncharted waters. We just thought maybe we could spice things up a bit. Make things even more fun,” Arin reached up and patted Dan’s chest. 

“I mean… I know everything is on a spectrum but… how would… how would it work? What do you want me to do?” He was nervous. There was no getting around that. He hadn’t experimented much in his forty, nearly forty-one years of life. He had no idea what they were expecting of him. 

“Well, we thought we could start off simple. Suzy and I agreed that we’d like you to… tell us what to do. You know. In bed.” Arin didn’t expect to blush so hard saying it out loud. He turned away for a moment but there was no response from Dan. He blinked and turned back to look at him. Dan was chewing his lip nervously, his face also red. 

“Y-you mean like a ‘master-servant’ dynamic or something?”

“Yeah, kinda like that… Yeah.”

“I… I don’t know, Arin. I’ve never done anything like that before,” Dan told him honestly. “I don’t know if I’d be any good at it. At worst, I’d be a nervous mess and kill the mood.”

Arin shook his head and took Dan’s hand, squeezing firmly. “Nah, man. Don’t think like that. You know Suzy and I would never let you feel like that. We’ll take it one step at a time that way none of us feel uncomfortable.” He smiled and gave him another kiss. “But hey, no pressure, okay? Think about it for a while then let us know.” 

Dan smiled back, feeling a little better about being given time to think it over. “Alright. I’ll think about it.”

Arin nodded. “Still on for dinner at our place tonight.”

“Hell yeah. Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

“Awesome. Take ten and then we’ll go record some Grumps,” Arin said as he patted Dan on the shoulder and headed out of the meeting room. 

“Sure,” Dan nodded. He sighed. 

Well, maybe not as much time as he thought.

***

“Oh, oh,  _ oh _ ! Dammit! Dammit!  **_Dammit_ ** !”

Dan wasn’t paying attention as Arin struggled to beat one of the levels in Doom. Arin had decided to practice off camera for a bit before getting into it, knowing that if he started playing and sucked at it worse than he knew he was going to, it would mean a lot more than just the usual roasting in the comments. They had finished playing Twilight Princess for a bit, and when Arin needed a break from that, they switched to what they were expecting to be a one-off.

“I was so fucking close that time!” 

Dan was instead replaying his and Arin’s conversation from earlier in his mind over and over. He’d been thinking about it off and on all day, all throughout their gaming sessions. Would he be any good at the Dom role? What exactly did it entail? Was this something Arin and Suzy really wanted? How far did they want him to take it? What would they think of him afterwards? What if he did something wrong and they started regretting their three-way relationship?

“Dan! Hello? You listening?”

Dan jumped slightly and looked at Arin. “Sorry, what did you say?” 

Arin raised an eyebrow at him. “I said I think we can start the episode. I don’t think I’m gonna get any better than this. At least not in the next twenty minutes.”

“Yeah probably not,” Dan half smirked. 

“Hey, man, you okay?” Arin placed a hand on Dan’s thigh, giving a gentle squeeze. “You’re not working yourself up over what we talked about, are you?”

“N-no. I’m just thinking,” Dan sunk back into the couch cushions.

Arin gave a quiet laugh. “You’re still a terrible liar.” 

Dan rolled his eyes with a smile. “Shut up. It’s better than being great at it.”

“For sure,” Arin nodded absentmindedly. He set the controller down and moved closer to Dan, draping one leg over Dan’s thighs. “Come on, D. Talk to me. Do you not want to do it?”

He shrugged. “It’s not that, really. It’s just… well, you know me. I’m pretty vanilla. I mean I’ve had threesomes before so our agreement is nothing new. But Dom-Sub… that’s really new for me… like… really  _ really _ new.” 

Arin wrapped his arm around Dan’s neck, pulling him closer so he could nuzzle his face into his hair, his mouth right next to Dan’s ear. “Hey, Danny. It’s fine. Don’t stress yourself out over it, okay? That’s not what we want. We want all of us to have fun together. So if you’re not comfortable with it, then don’t worry about it. Okay?” He kissed Dan’s cheek. 

Dan smiled and leaned into Arin, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him tight. “I know, Big Cat. I know. And I don’t even know if I’d be comfortable or not. I haven’t done it. I can’t know how I’ll feel unless I do it… but I do know how I’ll feel before I do it.”

“Everything’s gonna feel shitty right before. Not just with stuff like that. You remember how scared you were during that first episode of Punch Out?” Arin moved his mouth back to Dan’s ear. 

Dan smiled, cringing away from the ticklishness of Arin’s breath. “Yeah. Like hell, I’d ever forget that.”

“Mmhm,” Arin kissed down Dan’s ear to his jaw. “And when you first performed on stage as Danny Sexbang?” 

“Even more scared,” Dan leaned into Arin’s touch this time. 

“And who helped you move past those times?” Arin had him nearly in a headlock as he kissed along Dan’s jaw to his mouth. 

Dan didn’t mind, however, so long as he was in Arin’s loving, octopus-like grip. He kissed him back then answered. “Well, first it was Brian, and then for Grumps it was you. Eventually, I warmed up to both.” He paused then sighed. “Shush. Don’t say it. I get it.” He pulled away just enough to look up at Arin. “But I still have to think about it.” 

Arin petted his hair, kissing his forehead before releasing him. “No problem. Take your time. You don’t have to rush into a decision.”

“Right,” Dan nodded, righting himself on the couch. Arin’s leg remained over Dan’s thighs. Dan kept his hands-on Arin’s leg. 

He kept thinking about what Arin said, long after they’d started the episode and long after it ended as well. By the time they were leaving the office, he was still trying to decide on what to do. Arin hadn’t said anything else about it, though he could sense he was anxious. Whether in a good way or a bad way, he had no idea. That bothered him. Usually, he could tell what Arin was thinking. Maybe he was hiding it for Dan’s sake.

***

It was about twenty after eight and Dan was enjoying a late-night dinner with Arin and Suzy, as promised. They had made barbecue pork ribs for the two of them and barbecue roast chicken with the sauce on the side for Dan. The mashed potatoes were light and fluffy, and the grilled corn and other veggies were amazing with the right amount of char and seasoning. Dinner with Arin and Suzy was always amazing. Their meals always had that “home-cookin’” quality to them that made Dan feel warm and cozy. Once their meal was finished and Dan had downed the rest of his Sprite, they moved to the couch in the living room, Rocky III playing on the TV. 

“Arin told me he talked to you about our idea,” Suzy said to Dan as she on the other side of Arin with her legs pulled up over Arin’s legs. 

“Yeah, he did,” Dan said as he watched Hulk Hogan toss Sylvester Stallone like a two-pound sack of potatoes. He sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. “I… I still don’t really know what I want.”

He hated saying that to them. Arin asked him in confidence and Dan had the whole day to think it over. More than twelve hours of thinking and Dan still didn’t have an answer for them. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Would they be upset with him? Frustrated, certainly, if he had to wager a guess. Their dinner nights at home usually resulted in them having fun in the bedroom. He was sure that was why they asked him this morning.

“I’m sorry. I know you two were probably looking forward to—”

“Hey, don’t talk like that,” Suzy poked him in the leg with her toes, stretching her leg out to reach him over Arin. “You don’t have to feel bad. You can take all the time you need.” Suzy gave Arin a pointed look. “Babe, you didn’t tell him to decide by tonight, did you?”

“Wh- No! Of course not!” Arin looked between his wife and his boyfriend. “I specifically told him not to stress about it!”

Dan laughed and shook his head. “It’s cool, Suze. I can vouch for him. He did tell me that, but you know how I am.” 

“Okay, I believe you,” she smiled at the both of them, then looked back to Dan. “Dan, you can take all the time you need to think about it, okay? Without feeling bad.” 

“I gotcha. Don’t worry,” Dan reassured them. “I’ll figure things out soon.” 

And so, the night ended an hour or so later after the movie was over and they’d enjoyed a sweet potato pie Suzy made for dessert. She gave the uneaten half to Dan to take home, claiming Arin was dieting again and refused to have the temptation around. Dan took it happily with a chuckle, watching the hesitant glint in Arin’s eyes. He hid the pie in the canvas bag Suzy gave him before Arin could change his mind. He hugged and kissed them both good night before climbing into his Nissan. 

Camilla jumped all over him as he walked in the door, her butt wiggling as she wagged her tail. He smoothed his hand down her head and back, kissing her on the head before letting her outside into the yard to do her business. He left the door open for her to run in while he sat the pie in the kitchen and slipped off his jacket and shoes. He sighed heavily, feeling the weight of the day roll off his shoulders. He cleaned up Camilla’s mess around her food and water bowl, and by the time he was done refilling them, the pup wandered back in from the yard. Dan closed the door and locked up for the night. 

Camilla followed him upstairs to his bedroom, curling up on the end of the bed as he undressed then redressed in his nightclothes. Dan climbed into bed, leaning into the pillows and grabbing one of the books from the stack on his nightstand. He tried to focus on reading Moby Dick, but after about ten minutes and a page and a half, he found himself reading the same two lines over and over. Dan sighed and lowered the book to his lap. The conversation with Arin and then earlier with Arin and Suzy kept replaying in his mind. 

It seemed like no matter how much he tried to reason it out in his mind, he couldn’t figure out how he felt about the idea. Him. Being dominant with a married couple. The pieces were struggling to fit together in his mind. How would that even work? Would he be like an adult film director? Would he be like their master? 

Dan looked to Camilla who looked back at him over her shoulder innocently. He chuckled, shaking his head. “Camilla, sweety, you have no idea how good you have it being a dog.” Camilla opened her maw and let her tongue roll out in a big toothy dog grin as if saying “I know I do.” Dan snorted in amusement. 

He placed his bookmark back in his book and set it aside, lounging further back on his bed, getting comfortable, but not too comfortable so he wouldn’t fall asleep. He stared up at the ceiling. Maybe the key to attaching all the pieces in his brain was to imagine what it would be like, rather than trying to reason it out. In his older years, logic often won out over many of his problems. But sometimes he found that wisdom and logic made things more difficult. It was times like that where he tried to think with the younger part of his brain. The impulsive, emotional, and fantastical side. 

He imagined Suzy and Arin making out on their king-sized bed. Him feeling her up. He imagined himself there watching at the end of the bed. Dan thought of all the things he liked to watch Arin and Suzy do together. That was nothing new for him. He liked to watch them. It was like porn but a thousand times better because it was happening there in front of him in the flesh. And not only that. He could participate too. If he wanted to eat Suzy out he could push her legs apart and plant his face between her thighs and she’d enjoy it. If he wanted to fuck Arin while Suzy rode her husband, he could do that. 

Whatever he wanted he could have. 

That seemed to be the unspoken rule between them as a threesome. Suzy and Arin would give him whatever he wanted because they trusted him, and they knew he would never take advantage of them. That’s why they were asking this of him, wasn’t it? They trusted him. And if they could give Dan whatever he wanted, why shouldn’t he give them what they wanted in return?

Dan imagined himself in Arin and Suzy’s room once again. They were still loving and touching each other in front of him. Dan thought about what he wanted. He wanted to watch Arin undress Suzy. Suzy had such a hot body and he loved the way Arin undressed her carefully yet frantically. In his fantasy, Arin pulled Suzy to her knees on the bed and ran his hands up and down his wife’s body. In reality, Dan groaned quietly, palming the front of his pajama pants. He felt blood rush down to his hips as he imagined Arin grabbing Suzy’s ass then pulling her shirt up over her head. He massaged her breasts before moving his hands back down and slowly peeling off her form fitting yoga pants. The fabric rolled and glided off of her, revealing her milky skin. Once her bra and panties were off Dan imagined himself telling Suzy to do the same to Arin. 

Dan’s breath came quicker and heavier, his chest heaving as he got himself worked up. He was rubbing himself through his pajamas now, letting his fingers roll over his growing bulge. Shit. Maybe he should have stayed the night after all. It didn’t matter now. It was too late. He was home and in bed and Arin and Suzy were probably asleep by now. They had probably already made love, doing the same things Dan was imagining them doing. His fantasy broke down quickly. Or rather it was like he had accidentally pressed fast forward. He was telling Suzy to climb on top of Arin now. Telling her not to put him inside her and instead to just let Arin’s red and swollen cock sit between her folds as she rocked her hips over him. It was something she did to tease Dan the first time he had sex with them. Suzy teased and teased and teased him until he was begging for it. Arin had enjoyed watching him come unglued. Dan wanted to do the same to him. Somewhere along the scene playing in his head, Dan found his hand down his pants, his hand wrapped around himself, stroking firmly but slowly. He gasped at the feeling. 

Arin groaned as Suzy rolled her hips back and forth over him. Arin went to touch his wife but Dan reached over and smacked his hands away. 

“No. Don’t touch her. Not yet,” he barely recognized his own voice saying out loud what he was thinking in his fantasy. 

Arin did what he was told, reaching up and grabbing the carved wooden headboard. He told Suzy to go faster, and in response, Suzy’s hips thrusted down into Arin harder and faster. Arin was moaning towards the ceiling now. He could see precome dripping from Arin’s tip as it peeked out from Suzy’s cheeks when she rolled her hips forward. The sticky, clear substance wet her ass and Arin’s thighs. Arin always leaked profusely when he was turned on. Suzy once told him that they never had to use lube because of it. That memory triggered another bout of impatience in him. Once again, the fast forward button was hit and this time Arin tossed Suzy to the bed, climbing over her. 

“Take her,” Dan whispered involuntarily. 

One more, Arin listened, spreading Suzy’s legs and diving balls deep inside of her. The next sixty seconds was a blur, but it felt like ten minutes. Dan’s pajamas were down around his knees, his left hand jerking furiously and his right hand cupping his balls. His knees fell apart, spreading wide for no one in particular. He imagined Suzy coming first then Arin. He imagined himself commanding Arin to come and finish him off. Arin licked his lips and crawled towards him, wrapping his lips around Dan’s cock. Dan didn’t have time to play out that part of the fantasy because the moment he imagined his dick hitting the back of Arin’s soft throat he was coming all over his stomach. He barely had the mind to pull his shirt up beforehand so he didn’t ruin his pajamas. He came hard all over himself, his hips jerking up into the mouth that wasn’t there. In his mind, Arin swallowed the load, licking his lips with a shit-eating grin at Dan. 

Dan’s eyes snapped open. He was looking at his ceiling. His hand was still on his cock, hand and stomach soaked with come. He blinked several times before he sighed and shook his head. 

“Thanks, Excalibur. Little late on the fucking uptake, don’t you think?” He tried to pass the blame off lamely, not wanting to admit his own indecisiveness was what came between him having his fantasy played out in reality only an hour or so earlier. Dan grabbed the box of tissues on his nightstand with his clean hand and yanked out a few to clean himself off. 

Tomorrow he would tell Arin his decision. 

***

It was two days later. The day before when Dan told Arin he was agreeing to the proposition, Arin had nearly jumped him right there in the Grump room. Well, he did actually. Arin had tackled him on the couch and climbed on top of him. Dan’s junk had immediately reacted but he refused Arin’s blowjob, wanting to save himself up for the big moment. He and Suzy had been busy that evening, so Dan had to wait yet another day to get his wish. 

There was no dinner this time. They had ordered in and enjoyed their meal—or half of it at least—before food was forgotten and dessert was on the brain instead. Arin and Suzy dragged Dan up the stairs and into their bedroom, then kicked the door closed behind him. 

“So, have you thought about what you wanted us to do?” Suzy asked him. 

Dan nodded. “I have.” 

He moved over to the stereo system and took the USB cord, connecting his phone to the system. He pulled up a song, something soft and slow and sensual. He pulled a chair up and took a seat. The lights in their room were dimmed. Low, orange light, but not so dark that they couldn’t see. The shades were drawn. 

“I want you to strip tease Arin,” Dan leaned back in the chair one arm resting on the armrest and the other draped over his leg, cupping his crotch. 

Suzy was wearing a black halter top with a white skull on the front and a tight, black leather skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Her height was boosted by a pair of black strap wedges with silver studs. Suzy turned to Arin and smirked. 

“You heard the man.” She shoved Arin down onto the bed hard then took a small step back, letting her hands caress her body which swayed to the beat of the music. 

“And no touching,” Dan said to Arin in particular. 

“Aw come on. Just a little? You’re gonna make my wife strip tease me and I can’t even touch,” Arin complained but didn’t take his eyes off Suzy. 

“Yeah, that’s kinda the point of a striptease, Arin,” Dan smirked. He too watched as Suzy turned around and swayed her hips in Arin’s face, pulling her skirt up centimeter by centimeter. “Besides, you told me I was the master tonight. And the master wants the lovely lady to tease you until you’re about to burst.” 

Arin groaned pathetically, gripping the sheets under him as he had no choice but to devour Suzy with only his eyes. Her blood-red panties were peeking out underneath her skirt as she bent over and flashed her ass in Arin’s face while she undid her heels. 

“Uh uh,” Dan told her. “Heels last.” 

Suzy smirked and caressed her legs as she stood up straight again. “Smart man.” She turned around to face Arin and stepped closer to him. “How about this then?” She curled her fingers under the hem of her skirt and slowly hiked it up so it was bunched at her waist. Arin groaned, leaning closer. When he did, Suzy backed up and pulled her skirt back down. 

“Oh come on Suze!” Arin huffed. 

Suzy laughed and grabbed the zipper at her hip, slowly pulling it down. She wiggled her hips and down fell her skirt to her ankles. She stepped one leg out of it then expertly kicked out her foot, tossing the skirt so it landed directly in Dan’s lap. Dan smirked and let it fall out of his lap to the floor at his feet. Next was her top. She caressed her hands up her belly, pushing up her top so it sat on top of her breasts. She squeezed them before pulling her top all the way off, crossing her arms and pulling it off. The top got tossed in Arin’s face. 

Suzy’s lingerie was blood red and embroidered with lace. Both pieces were held around her body with ties instead of one continuous strap of fabric. She made use of this by crawling up onto the bed on her knees, putting her pelvis right in Arin’s face. She caressed her breasts and pointed to the ties on her hips. 

“Undo them with your teeth,” she told him. 

Arin was hesitant. He looked over to Dan who gave him an expectant nod. Arin turned back to Suzy and captured the tie of one of the sides of her panties between his teeth. With a gentle pull, it fell apart, the ties dangling down, exposing the crease of where her crotch met her upper thigh. Suzy snapped the clasp on her bra and freed her breasts, tossing Dan her bra. Arin did the same to the other side and her panties fell into his lap, revealing her womanhood to him. Arin groaned and leaned forward to capture her in his mouth only to have Dan stop him. 

“Don’t. Touch.” Dan rubbed his crotch through his jeans, licking his lips. “But you can watch as she pleasures herself.” 

Suzy let one leg back down to the floor, keeping one on the bed. She lifted it so her heel was pressed into the mattress instead of her knee, exposing her wet folds to her husband. Her manicured fingers trailed down her belly to her core. Her fingers slid between the folds, her fingertips circling her clit. She moaned softly. 

“You see how wet I am, babe?”

“God, yes,” Arin whined. He white-knuckled the sheets behind him. “Fuck, I wanna touch you so bad.” 

“You will,” Dan hummed as he rubbed himself more firmly. “But first you’re gonna watch till you beg for it.” 

Suzy continued to pleasure herself, rubbing and teasing herself. She thrusted her fingers into herself, moaning at the feeling. She became wetter and wetter until Arin was able to see her dripping down her thigh. 

“Dammit, Dan, please let me touch. Come on, man.” 

“Hmmm,” Dan smirked. He unzipped his pants, pushing them down just enough to get his hand inside. “I don’t know. I don’t think that was good enough begging. But I’ll tell you what. Lay back and keep your hands to yourself, and Suzy will give you a blowjob.” 

Arin did as Dan said, leaning back and placing his hands under his back so he wouldn’t touch her accidentally. Suzy moved her leg down to the floor and moved closer to him. He pulled Arin’s pants down to his thighs and spread his legs, squatting down in front of him. Arin’s fully erect cock laid heavily against his abdomen, his tip leaking already. Suzy took a hold of her husband’s cock and stroked with a slow, lazy wrist, teasing him. She leaned in and took Arin’s balls in her mouth, rolling them over her tongue. 

Dan groaned, pulling himself out and pushing his pants down further. He stroked himself to match Suzy’s pace on Arin. He watched as she sucked on his balls and slowly started to tighten her fist around Arin. Her pace became quicker. Finally, she put him in her mouth over him. Dan moaned at the same time Arin did, imagining Suzy sucking him off as well. He knew he’d get his turn eventually, but first, he wanted to enjoy watching. He watched as Suzy hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head. She made slurping sounds as she sucked him hard. Arin was already a mess, moaning and thrusting his hips up. His thighs trembled. Dan saw Arin’s biceps flex as he fought against his urge to move his hands out from underneath him to touch her. 

Suzy stood up, straightening her legs and bending over to get more leverage over Arin. Her hands were pressed into the mattress. She took Arin’s cock as far as it would go down her throat. Arin cried out and Dan moaned, tossing his head back. He remembered what it felt like to be deep throated by Suzy. There was no doubt in his mind that Arin was close now. 

“Stop,” Dan said to Suzy. She pulled off of Arin, wiping her mouth. Dan sat up, moving to the edge of the chair, stroking himself faster now. “Arin, stand up. Move Suzy to the edge of the bed on her back.” Arin traded places with Suzy, Suzy still wearing her heels. Arin, without being told, quickly undressed down to his bare skin, his cock hanging heavy and dripping precome. 

“Get Suzy’s legs in the air…” Dan’s voice was deep and husky. He gave himself a tight-fisted stroke. “And fuck her.” 

Suzy moaned in anticipation and Arin groaned. He lifted Suzy’s legs, holding them up by her ankles and spreading her wide. Suzy played with herself as Arin aligned his cock with her entrance. She gasped loudly as Arin entered her. 

“Ohhh, fuck,” Arin groaned, his grip on Suzy’s legs tightening. “God, Suze you’re so fucking wet.” 

“Fuck me good, baby,” Suzy panted. 

Dan stroked himself faster, pausing every few seconds so he wouldn’t come. “Arin, don’t you dare come until I tell you to.” His voice shook, as did his body. He was so hard it hurt. He needed inside one of the two of them, but he had to wait. He had to wait until the right time. “You go at the pace I tell you to. You pull out when I tell you to. You don’t move unless I tell you to. Regardless of what Suzy tells you.” 

“Shit,” Arin’s knees shook. “Please, Dan. Please let me move.” 

Dan stripped off his shirt then stood up, shedding the rest of his clothes. “How bad do you want it?”

“So fucking bad, Dan. God, I want it so bad,” Arin almost sounded like he was sobbing. He was balls deep inside of Suzy but wasn’t moving his hips even a little. 

“Then do it,” Dan commanded him, stroking himself as he stepped closer. He walked up next to Arin, kissing up his neck to his ear. “Take her. Nice and slow. Make her feel every inch.” 

Arin moved out agonizingly slow. Suzy was already squirming and begging for more, even though she knew she wasn’t going to get anything unless Dan said so, which only made it that much sweeter and more pleasurable. He spread Suzy’s legs wider, opening her up more. Arin’s precome and Suzy’s own come was seeping out of her, making Arin’s dick glisten and running trails down her thighs to the sheets. Arin pulled out to the tip then pushed back in just as slowly. He went slightly faster with his next thrust, hoping Dan wouldn’t notice, but it was in vain. 

Dan grabbed Arin’s ass with his free hand, squeezing tightly. “Did I tell you to speed up?” 

“N-no,” Arin shuddered, his hips slowing down to his previous pace. 

“No, what?” Dan dug his nails into the meat of Arin’s ass. 

“N-no… no, sir.” Arin hissed at the pain that quickly became pleasure. 

Suzy whimpered, her hips wiggling to get Arin to move more inside of her. “Dan, please. Please let him fuck me. Please I want it so bad.”

“Well,” Dan smirked. “Since she asked so nice, give her a little more, Arin. Not too fast though. Make it last. And if you come before I tell you to…” He lowered his voice in Arin’s ear. “Then I’m going to punish you.”

Arin nodded and groaned, thrusting faster inside Suzy, eliciting sweet moans from her. Dan licked his lips as he watched Arin fuck his wife. He rubbed Arin’s ass then moved away from him towards the nightstand. Behind him, he heard Arin’s hips slapping against Suzy’s ass. Dan opened the drawer with one hand and fished out the small bottle of lube. He flicked the top open and poured lube on the fingers of his left hand, moving back behind Arin. As Arin continued to pleasure Suzy, Dan slid his lubed-up fingers into the cleft of Arin’s ass, finding his hole. Arin tightened in response then instantly relaxed as Dan rimmed him with his slicked up fingers. 

“Oh, God, yes,” Arin moaned. “Please. Please, Dan.” 

“Shhh,” Dan quieted him. “You just focus on Suzy.” He pressed gently into Arin’s entrance while he thrusted into his wife. Both of them were moaning and panting. He didn’t want them getting too worked up, so he pulled Arin’s hips to a stop. “Pull out.” Arin complained but did it anyway. “Suzy, go ahead and pleasure yourself for a bit while I get Arin loosened up.”

Suzy’s hands shot between her legs immediately while Dan did the same thing to Arin’s entrance. He pushed two fingers inside of Arin. Arin groaned and leaned forward, releasing Suzy’s legs and bracing himself on the bed. Suzy used her free hand to comb through his hair with her fingers. Dan pumped his fingers inside of Arin, scissoring his fingers to loosen him up. Arin pushed his hips back to get Dan’s fingers deeper inside of him. This caused Dan to accidentally brush against his prostate. 

“Aahhh fuck!” Arin shouted. “Fuck, Dan! Please! Either put another in me or just fuck me already.” 

“Excuse me?” Dan pretended to scold him. He halted his fingers, pulling one out so only one finger remained inside of him. “Who told you, you could talk to me like that?” He slapped Arin’s ass hard with the hand that wasn’t inside of him. Arin cried out and his hole tightened around Dan’s fingers. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, sir.” 

“You better be. Now ask properly for what you want,” Dan smirked, rubbing the spot where he spanked him.

“Please. Please, Danny. I want you to fuck me. Please will you fuck me?” Arin begged him, wanting to move his hips back but not daring to. 

“That’s a good boy,” Dan rubbed Arin’s back. “Put your dick back in Suzy and I’ll give you both what you want, but you’d better not come until I tell you.” 

Suzy removed her fingers and let them be replaced by Arin. She moaned, tossing her head back. This moment with her husband was strangely intimate, even though it was being controlled by Dan. It was new and interesting. She felt less like an object and more like an actress. An actress in her own personal adult film, but with no cameras, no crew, and no pressure to perform. And she knew Arin was enjoying himself too. He was about to be pleasured by Dan while also pleasuring her. 

“Come on baby. Make me feel good,” she told him, taking his hips and pulling him forward. 

Once Arin was completely seated inside Suzy once more, Dan stilled Arin’s hips, grabbing them tightly, and pushed inside of him. Dan moaned loudly, pressing up against Arin’s ass to get as deep as he could inside of him. 

“Oh God, Dan,” Arin groaned low in his chest. “Fuck that feels amazing.” 

“Yeah? Don’t worry, I’ll make it feel better,” Dan whispered to him. “Now move. Give Suzy what she wants.” 

Arin was already ready to burst as he moved to thrust in and out of Suzy quick and hard. Each time he pulled out of her, Dan pushed into him, and when he pushed into Suzy, he pulled away from Dan. Either way he moved was a new sensation. The feeling of filling his wife while also being filled by his boyfriend was intoxicating. He could feel himself pulsing and leaking inside Suzy. She was already wet as hell from both her own come and his precome. Her skin made wet noises each time he collided with her. He was burning up. Sweat beaded on the back of his neck. His arms and legs ached but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure of fucking and being fucked. He panted and moaned whorishly, clenching the sheets underneath Suzy. He picked up the pace, moving his hips furiously into Suzy both in an effort to get her to come but also to fuck himself harder onto Dan’s cock. He could feel his climax coming closer and closer. He tried to hold it off but there was nothing he could do. He knew he was close. 

Dan helped Arin by pushing his hips forward then pulling him back in time with his thrusts. He groaned, feeling weightless as he finally felt the relief of being inside of Arin. He was tight and hot, squeezing perfectly around his dick. Arin’s ass fit him perfectly and his ass was shapely and soft. It felt amazing, pressing against him with each thrust. Fucking Arin left nothing to be desired. Being in control of both of them unleashed something inside of him. He felt himself thrusting into Arin less sensually and more carnally. It was like instinct. He couldn’t stop himself. He knew Arin would struggle to walk tomorrow, but a small part of him didn’t care right now. In fact, he wanted Arin to be rendered useless from the pleasure he was giving him. 

“I… I’m… I’m gonna come,” Arin announced almost sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Dan.”

“You’d better not,” Dan warned him. “I’m not done with you yet. Hold it in until I tell you to.” 

“I can’t… I can’t. I have to come,” Arin’s voice became strained. He moaned repeatedly, shouting both Dan and Suzy’s names. With a loud cry, he burst inside of Suzy, causing her to throw her head back and moan. With a few more frantic thrusts into her, Suzy was coming as well. 

“Oh God, Arin!” 

Arin kept his hips moving until it physically hurt to be stimulated any further. He nearly collapsed on top of Suzy but Dan kept him upright. Dan pulled him back so he pulled out of Suzy. She moved further up the bed and Dan laid Arin face down on the bed. He grabbed Arin’s waist tightly. 

“Don’t blame me if you can’t walk in the morning,” Dan warned him as he kept going, thrusting harder and faster into him. 

“God, yes. Come inside me. Please, Dan, come inside me,” Arin begged him, his face pressed against the mattress, his ass up in the air for Dan to do with as he pleased. “Yes, yes, yes!” 

Dan growled, wanting even deeper inside of Arin but having literally nothing left to push inside of him. He was already as deep as he could get inside of him. Instead, he squeezed Arin’s ass cheeks together, tightening him even further around him. 

“Aahh, shit, Arin!” He tipped his head back. “I’m so fucking close.”

“Do it, baby,” Arin egged him on. “Do it. Come for me. Fill me up, baby.” 

With another loud groan, Dan shot his load inside of Arin, his legs shaking as his orgasm rocked through his whole body. He pushed hard and deep inside of Arin, getting as much of his load as deep as he could inside of him. Even though it was physically impossible for Arin to get pregnant, he liked to imagine that’s what he was doing. Something about the thought of claiming Arin in that way made him come harder and longer. After one last hard thrust, Dan stilled himself inside of him, staying there for a moment and enjoying the feeling of being inside Arin with his ass full of Dan’s come. They both were panting and exhausted. Slowly, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Arin. Arin climbed up fully onto the bed and rolled over onto his back. Suzy moved closer to them and stroked both of their hair. 

Arin pointed up at Suzy. “Best idea… we’ve ever had…”

“I second that,” Dan waved his hand limply. 

Suzy giggled and kissed both of their foreheads. “Told you. And you did amazing, Dan.” 

“Didn’t know I had it in me,” Dan said only half joking. “Not all the time… but once in a while I’m definitely down for that again.”

“What about my punishment?” Arin asked. 

“Huh?” Dan said back, not fully listening. 

“You said if I came before you told me to, you were going to punish me,” Arin turned to look at Dan almost expectantly. “So what’s my punishment?”

Dan was silent for a moment as he thought it over. Then he shrugged. “I don’t know. Didn’t think that far. I’ll figure it out another time. I’m exhausted.” 

Suzy smiled and shook her head. “Well, let’s get cleaned up so we can get to bed. You can sleep on it.” 

The boys protested tiredly but stood up anyway, neither of them wanting to go to bed hot and sticky. Suzy showered quickly then let the boys have the shower as she returned to the bedroom to change the sheets. Once in bed, all three of them slept soundly, Arin holding Suzy and Dan holding Arin. 

Dan’s last thought before he drifted off was that he was grateful to Arin and Suzy for trusting him so much that they’d let him do something like what they’d done. He really was the luckiest guy in the world. 


End file.
